Monsieur le Comte a une nouvelle soubrette
by Aemi-AuPaysDesMerveilles
Summary: Monsieur le Comte se prélassait dans son manoir en attendant qu'arrive sa nouvelle soubrette comme il aimait les appeler. Une victime de plus à son palmarès, parfait, n'est-ce pas ? Tout va changer lorsque Monsieur s'apercevra que cette soubrette est en fait… un 'soubret' ?


**Monsieur le Comte a une nouvelle soubrette**

* * *

**Longueur :** One-shot.

**Univers :** UA.

**Pairing :** Yaoi – ItaDei.

**Personnages :** OOC.

**Genres :** Comédie. / Romance.

**Rating :** T (PG13).

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Résumé : **Monsieur le Comte se prélassait dons son manoir en attendant qu'arrive sa nouvelle « soubrette » comme il aimait les appeler. Une victime de plus à son palmarès, parfait, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout va changer lorsque Monsieur s'apercevra que cette soubrette est en fait … un ''soubret'' ?

* * *

Monsieur le Comte passa en trombe dans le gigantesque hall d'entrée du manoir en faisant voler son long manteau noir. Ce rendez-vous avec l'avocat de son père avait été une indescriptible catastrophe, comme à chaque fois que ces deux personnes au caractère très fort se retrouvaient face à face. Autant dire que le 30 de chaque mois était toujours un jour sombre et désagréable.

Quand Itachi se retrouva face à son majordome, il lui jeta son manteau à la figure en lui ordonnant de lui monter un café noir sans sucre ni lait dans sa chambre rapidement, et qu'on ne le dérange plus de la journée. Mais son majordome en avait apparemment décidé autrement, car à peine le brun eût tourné les talons, celui-ci l'alpaguait déjà en lui annonçant une « bonne nouvelle ». Monsieur le Comte se retourna en s'armant de son regard le plus noir, et l'apostropha d'un ton cassant :

— Quoi encore ?

Le majordome baissa honteusement les yeux, intimidé, et répondit d'une voix basse et hésitante :

— Quelqu'un a… a postulé pour le poste… que… que vous demandiez…

Le Comte ouvrit de grands yeux, et laissa son sourire s'élargir. Enfin une véritable bonne nouvelle ! Voilà qui allait égayer sa journée. En imaginant dans sa tête tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui faire subir, il ordonna à son majordome de lui amener la fille en même temps que le café.

— Mais Monsieur, c'est que…

— Amène-la-moi, je me passe de tes commentaires !

— Bien, Monsieur.

Et le Comte gravit les escaliers sans plus se soucier de son pauvre majordome. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant bruyamment. Depuis qu'il avait hérité du titre de son père, tout allait de travers. Tout d'abord, et ç'avait été le début de ses ennuis, son père était parti sans demander son reste pour voyager, et avait tout laissé au bon soin de ses fils. Itachi et Sasuke ne l'avaient plus revu, et n'avaient pu parler depuis qu'avec son avocat.

Et encore, s'ils n'avaient eu que ce souci-là, tout aurait été pour le mieux… Mais Itachi n'eut pas le temps d'y penser une énième fois, car on frappait à sa porte.

— Entre.

Fixant avidement le battant de bois, il vit apparaître une ravissante jeune fille qui semblait avoir environ une vingtaine d'années. Ses cheveux longs et d'un blond parfait tombaient en mèches éparses devant des yeux bleus océan qu'elle semblait vouloir dissimuler. Elle entra timidement, un plateau à la main avec une tasse de café qu'elle posa sur le bureau.

Alors qu'elle semblait avoir l'intention de se retirer, le Comte se leva et s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche souple. Elle n'avait peut-être pas de formes très prononcées, mais son minois innocent, et ses lèvres légèrement retroussées attiraient Itachi. Quand il arriva à la hauteur de la jeune fille, il posa sa main sur son épaule en lui demandant pourquoi elle partait si vite. Sans se retourner, elle se dégagea de son étreinte et lui répondit d'une voix étrange qu'elle avait d'autres choses à faire. La réponse classique. Itachi l'avait entendue cent fois. Il étira ses lèvres en un sourire ironique.

— Je ne crois pas que tu sois au courant des spécificités de la maison.

Sa nouvelle employée eu un temps d'arrêt. Le Comte savait que c'était à ce moment qu'il fallait passer à l'attaque, quand le moral était le plus faible. Il se saisit donc de son bras, et tenta de la faire se retourner. Elle résista. Un fort caractère, alors ? Parfait, il n'en serait que plus délicieux à conquérir. Il tira plus fort sur son bras, et la jeune fille fit volte-face en faisant voler ses cheveux légers.

Quand elle planta son regard dans celui d'Itachi, celui-ci suffoqua et la lâcha. Ses yeux d'un bleu glacé avaient soudain refroidi ses entrailles en le transperçant de milliers de lames froides. Il ne comprenait pas les soudains sentiments qui assaillirent son esprit en une fraction de seconde. Il y avait de l'attirance, bien entendu. Mais ce n'était guère surprenant, il avait toujours été attiré par toutes les jeunes femmes qui avaient travaillé pour lui. Non, il y avait autre chose, une impression étrange qui s'était insinué en lui à l'instant même où il avait croisé le regard froid de sa nouvelle employée. Une sorte de fascination incontrôlable qui ne fit que renforcer ses envies malsaines. C'était comme aimer la mort, être attiré par le démon, tenté par la douleur et avoir envie du pire.

Avec un calme olympien, il s'empara du plateau que la jeune fille tenait dans ses bras croisés devant sa poitrine, tel un bouclier qu'elle aurait brandit pour se défendre du Comte. Puis il se glissa contre la porte afin de lui couper toute retraite. Une lueur, légère quoique tout de même évidente pour le regard aguerri d'Itachi, étincela un court instant dans les yeux de son employée. Une peur sourde, qu'elle s'empressa de faire disparaître derrière un masque d'impassibilité. Elle se contenta de baisser un peu plus la tête, se concentrant sur les lames du parquet boisé. Des mèches rebelles glissèrent sur son visage.

— S'il vous plaît, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail à faire. tenta-t-elle pour s'échapper.

Sa voix parut un instant quelque peu étrange aux oreilles d'Itachi, mais il préféra effacer cette pensée de son esprit, et se concentrer sur cette irrésistible jeune femme. Il remit en place derrière une oreille une des mèches de cheveux qui avaient glissé tout à l'heure, ignorant le mouvement de recul qu'elle esquissa au contact de la main du Comte. En passant une main douce sous le menton de la jeune femme pour redresser son visage qu'il devinait ravissant, il tenta de la rassurer, lui assurant qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, qu'il aimait juste faire connaissance avec tous les nouveaux employés du manoir.

— Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me montrer ton doux minois ? Tu es timide, on dirait.

La jeune femme glissa un regard de côté, essayant le plus discrètement possible d'ôter son menton des mains du Comte.

— Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

Alors qu'Itachi tentait tant bien que mal de deviner les traits de la jeune femme au travers de ses cheveux raides tombés devant son visage, sans pour autant la brusquer, il réfléchissait, cherchant ardemment une solution pour gagner la confiance de cet être qu'il désirait encore plus que toutes les recrues qui avaient pu défiler dans sa chambre. Certains comblaient leur ennui en collectionnant les timbres, lui, préférait collectionner les aventures sulfureuses avec d'innocentes soubrettes. Alors qu'une énième idée farfelue lui venait à l'esprit, Itachi entendit toquer à la porte derrière lui.

— Ce n'est pas le moment, qui que vous soyez.

— C'est moi Monsieur le Comte. répondit une voix qu'Itachi reconnut comme étant celle de son majordome. Je voulais juste vous demander si vous aviez fait connaissance avec Monsieur Uzumaki.

Itachi resta un court instant coït. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi parlait son majordome. Avec un ton passablement irrité, le Comte demanda qui était donc ce Monsieur Uzumaki, et ce qu'il venait faire au manoir alors qu'il ne le connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Devant lui, sa nouvelle employée s'était raidie depuis la pointe de ses orteils juste qu'au bout de ses cheveux blonds.

— Mais voyons Monsieur, je vous ai pourtant dit à l'instant que le poste venait d'être attribué.

Itachi ne prit que quelques secondes à réaliser le malentendu qui se déroulait devant ses yeux ébahis. L'absence de formes féminines, la voix étrange, voilà qui expliquait tout. Ce n'était donc pas une employée qu'il avait devant les yeux, mais bien un employé !

Le teint de ce dernier qui venait de virer au rouge vermeil acheva de balayer les derniers doutes d'Itachi. Passé un court moment de surprise, Itachi reprit ses esprits. C'était formidable ! Lui qui rêvait depuis longtemps d'un changement dans sa vie monotone et trop prévisible à son goût, voilà que son vœu se réalisait d'une manière surprenante, mais non moins merveilleuse. Il congédia son majordome sans plus de formalités, puis reporta son attention sur le blond, toujours visage courbé, qui se tenait face à lui. Un sourire carnassier naquit sur son visage soudain illuminé d'une détermination nouvelle. Dans son dos, il fit tourner la clef dans la serrure, et glissa le petit morceau de métal dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Puis, d'une démarche féline, il se rapprocha, doucement mais sûrement, de sa proie. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il voulut à nouveau découvrir son visage, mais n'usa cette fois-ci que de peu de douceur, lui préférant la force face à cet entêté.

Un nouveau regard d'un froid polaire lui répondit alors que le blond décida enfin de révéler ses traits fins au Comte. Ce dernier ressentit un léger frissonnement parcourir son dos, mais il n'en fit point cas. Il préféra se concentrer sur la beauté insolente de ce visage dur au travers duquel aucune émotion ne transparaissait.

— Si vous voulez me virer, faites-le. J'aurais au moins essayé.

Une voix beaucoup plus grave avait laissé tomber ces quelques mots, brisant le silence lourd qui s'était abattu sur la chambre. Itachi pencha la tête sur le côté, visiblement très amusé par la tournure que prenaient les événements. Il croisa nonchalamment les bras sur son torse, demandant sans trop attendre de réponse pourquoi donc devrait-il le virer. Après tout, s'il faisait bien son boulot, il ne voyait aucune objection à le garder parmi ses employés. Il ne posa qu'une seule condition : répondre à une question. Que faisait-il donc habillé de la sorte ?

Le jeune homme avoua alors à Itachi que son majordome ne lui avait offert que cette tenue, prétextant que c'était l'uniforme de la personne au service personnel de Monsieur le Comte, et que cela valait pour tout le monde. Itachi ne put retenir un rire étouffé devant le jeune homme qui n'avait désormais plus rien de timide.

— Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, remarque. Il a juste oublié de te préciser que jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais eu que des femmes à mon service !

En face de lui, son nouvel employé eut pour la première fois une véritable expression lui peignant le visage. Une indignation pure s'était emparée de tout son être, et ses sourcils froncés, sa mâchoire contractée et ses poings serrés ne faisaient rien pour cacher ses sentiments. Sans faire plus attention au comportement aguicheur de son nouveau patron, il demanda en tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de cacher son énervement la permission d'aller changer de vêtements.

Une idée démoniaque germa alors dans l'esprit d'Itachi.

— Non.

Le regard interloqué qui lui répondit faillit le faire éclater de rire, mais il n'en fit rien, contrôlant admirablement ses pulsions. Il enchaîna, expliquant faussement à son nouvel employé que changer d'uniforme lui ferait perdre un temps précieux, et qu'il avait encore à lui parler.

Le jeune homme, passé un moment d'irritation qu'il camoufla tant bien que mal, se résolut à porter cette tenue encore quelques heures, se jurant tout de même qu'il en changerait dès que possible. Dans un soupir qu'il espérait modéré, il releva le regard vers le Comte, qui le détaillait avec beaucoup trop d'intérêt à son goût.

— Je vous écoute, qu'avez-vous à me dire ? demanda-t-il pour cacher son exaspération.

— À te demander, en fait. Quel est ton prénom ?

— Deidara. répondit l'intéressé sans sourciller.

— Très joli. Pourquoi as-tu postulé ici ?

Deidara, dans un souffle embarrassé, lui avoua avoir besoin d'argent pour lui et son petit frère, qu'il élevait seul depuis la mort de leurs parents. Il n'avait pas trouvé d'endroits à l'accepter, et avait fini par se rabattre sur des propositions qu'il avait tout d'abord écartées.

— Et honnête avec ça. observa Itachi avec un sourire en coin.

Il minauda encore de longues minutes, demandant ce qu'il avait déjà fait comme travail, où il vivait, s'il avait fait des études, sans jamais se départir de son rictus mi-fasciné, mi-affamé. Deidara finit par se sentir comme brûlé par se regard inquisiteur. Il fit de nouveau mine de partir, récupérant au passage le plateau abandonné sur un piano majestueux.

Itachi ne fit rien pour le retenir, l'observant se diriger vers la porte d'un pas discret. D'un geste rapide, il récupéra la clef qui se trouvait dans sa poche arrière, puis se dirigea lui aussi vers la porte. Avec un plaisir malsain à peine dissimulé, il s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres derrière le dos de Deidara, et faufila son bras devant le jeune homme pour lui ouvrir. Avant de lâcher définitivement la clef, cependant, il murmura à l'oreille de son nouvel employé :

— Reviens vite…

Il sentit parfaitement le frisson presque imperceptible qui parcourut l'échine de Deidara, et n'en fut que davantage fier de lui. Il se recula doucement, non sans manquer d'effleurer au passage la hanche du jeune homme, qui se faufila au dehors dès que la porte fut ouverte.

Itachi regarda le battant se refermer doucement, avec un sourire victorieux. Enfin une proie digne de lui ! Enfin une solution à son ennui chronique ! Le sérieux de Deidara, et la détermination qu'il lisait dans ses yeux n'étaient que des arguments de plus le poussant à séduire cet homme. Il le voulait pour lui seul, il le voulait là, maintenant, tout de suite ! Il le voulait sans… une minute. Depuis quand les aventures passagères qu'il entretenait avec ses employés le passionnaient-elles tant ? Il haussa les épaules après quelques de secondes de réflexion sans parvenir à trouver de réponse. Après tout, peu importait la raison, s'il avait le résultat. Il se laissa tomber à la renverse sur son lit, se laissant aller à rire en repensant à ce que son majordome avait fait subir à Deidara.

Il laissa ainsi couler les jours, se surprenant lui-même parfois à poser des questions personnelles à son nouvel employé, comme s'il voulait le connaître davantage. Et même s'il tentait de se persuader que ce n'était qu'une technique de plus pour l'approcher discrètement, il ne pouvait empêcher une partie de lui-même de penser qu'il s'agissait là d'un réel intérêt grandissant envers le blond. De son côté, Deidara avait adopté dès le deuxième jour un costume noir qui lui seyait à merveille, et même s'il ne baissait en rien sa garde, et gardait toujours une expression muette sur le visage, Itachi sentait bien dans sa manière de parler que celui-ci se laissait prendre au jeu peu à peu.

Un soir, Monsieur le Comte décida de se délecter de l'air frais de ce début d'été en se baladant dans les allées du jardin à la française qui étalait ses fastes derrière le manoir. Alors qu'il passait discrètement une petite porte de service – il préférait se faire oublier de ses domestiques quand il se perdait dans la contemplation du ciel nocturne – une voix qu'il connaissait parfaitement se fit entendre à sa gauche.

— … -tre bientôt, j'ai fini mon service.

Il devait être au téléphone, car aucune silhouette ne se distinguait dans la pénombre à ses côtés. Adossé à l'épais mur de pierre, Deidara fumait nonchalamment une cigarette. Itachi lui trouva soudain un charme indomptable qui ajouta à ses raisons de continuer son petit manège. Il se fondit dans l'ombre des pierres de taille, et entreprit d'espionner la conversation pour en savoir plus sur cet homme qui obsédait désormais ses pensées.

— Non, je ne lui ai pas encore sauté dessus ! s'exclama Deidara dans un petit rire.

Sauté sur qui ? Pourquoi donc ? Itachi tendit l'oreille, cela promettait d'être fort intéressant.

— P'tit frère, tu racontes des âneries, va te coucher avant que le sommeil ne te fasse halluciner !

Un rire sincère et cristallin éclata de l'autre côté de la ligne, suivi de paroles indescriptibles.

— Voyons Naruto, c'est mon patron, quand même. Je ne peux pas céder à ses caprices et lui avouer au petit bonheur la chance que je partage ses envies perverses !

Itachi s'immobilisa encore plus qu'il ne l'était avant – si c'était possible. Il s'accorda quelques secondes de répit, ne serait-ce que pour que son cœur reprenne une vitesse normale. Qu'avait donc son palpitant à s'affoler sans raison ? Enfin presque… Disons plutôt qu'Itachi était plus déstabilisé par une envie étrange. De coutume, quand une fille lui tombait dans les bras à force de minauderies et de numéros de charme, il perdait toute envie de continuer son manège, et préférait passer à autre chose. Or, cette fois-ci, il ne vit que grandir sa détermination. Accompagné d'une nouvelle force, il fit un pas sur le gravier, laissant les crissements des petits cailloux prévenir de son arrivée, et se munit de son sourire le plus satisfait. Deidara perdit soudain ses moyens, ainsi que le fil de la conversation. Dans un bégaiement incompréhensible, il informa son interlocuteur qu'il le rappellerait, avant de raccrocher d'une main hésitante. Alors qu'il fit mine de faire volte-face pour échapper à son tendre bourreau, ce dernier l'interpella.

— Je crois que tu me dois au moins des explications.

Le jeune homme serra les poings, se retournant d'un air hésitant. Il voulut s'excuser, mais n'en eut pas le loisir. Itachi se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, avec sur le visage, une expression beaucoup trop satisfaite pour être innocente. Bientôt, le Comte observait son employé chercher désespérément une échappatoire, bloqué entre un mur, deux bras déterminés et un regard à toute épreuve. Il savoura pleinement la situation, se délectant de la mine torturée de Deidara, à mi-chemin entre le désespoir et le désir fou.

— Voyons, si tu voulais un peu d'action avec moi, il fallait le dire tout de suite, pourquoi te priver ? susurra Itachi d'une voix mielleuse et qu'il espérait envoûtante.

Devant lui, le jeune homme se mordait la lèvre – pour faire abstraction de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui ? Le regard fiévreux, le front perlé de sueur, Deidara était perdu. Itachi décida de le guider dans le droit chemin en faisant glisser une de ses mains sur ses hanches. Et il joignit leurs lèvres dans un baiser sulfureux. Il sentit son cœur s'étreindre dans sa poitrine, réalisant qu'il avait désiré cela depuis longtemps – sinon depuis le premier regard – et qu'il étanchait une soif qu'il n'avait que trop ignorée.

Bientôt, son vis-à-vis s'était perdu dans son cou et mordillait sa peau d'une manière si agréable qu'Itachi en ferma les yeux en gémissant. Il se sentit léger, comme dans un lit douillet. Il entendait imperceptiblement les murmures de Deidara qui répétait son nom.

— Itachi… Itachi… Itachi… Itachi. Itachi ? Ita ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

— Hein ?

Itachi se redressa brusquement dans un lit défait jonché de draps en bazar. Une lumière trop forte à son goût entrait à flot par le velux en face de lui, et, assis en tailleur sur le matelas, un coussin entre ses bras, Deidara le regardait d'un air aussi amusé qu'interrogatif.

— Bah alors, tu rêvais à quoi pour que ce soit aussi agréable ?

Un rêve. Ça n'avait été qu'un rêve ! Et merde, lui qui avait cru pouvoir profiter d'une position privilégiée pendant quelques instants, voilà que la réalité le ramenait droit sur terre. Pour tout de même se venger de Deidara pour l'avoir réveillé au plus mauvais moment, il se décida à lui raconter son rêve. Il n'omit aucun détail, ni le comte, ni les habits de soubrette, ni l'air timide que sa "nouvelle employée" avait arboré au premier abord, ni la soumission non-feinte de son amant dans ce rêve parfait. Deidara avait écouté, d'un air effaré, son petit-ami déblatérer des conneries aussi grosses qu'un éléphant, avant de se lever d'un bond et de lui assener des coups de coussin qui se voulaient vengeurs.

— Ah, c'est nouveau, ça ! Depuis quand c'est toi qui dirige le bal ? s'indigna faussement le jeune homme. Je vais te montrer, moi, qui mène la danse !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Deidara se faufila sous le drap emmêlé pour éveiller définitivement les sens d'Itachi, qui ne s'en offusqua nullement. Il s'amusa avec lui jusqu'à lui faire perdre pied, en mettant un point d'honneur à rester au-dessus jusqu'à la fin. Et même si son petit-ami grogna une ou deux fois, il savait pertinemment que c'était pour la forme et qu'Itachi appréciait beaucoup leurs ébats follement amoureux – même s'il n'était que peu souvent celui qui menait la danse.

* * *

**Enfin fini ! Cet OS commencé en 2014 et laissé en plan depuis vient enfin de trouver une fin… en 2018 ! (Oui, je l'ai fini l'année dernière et je ne le publie que maintenant, tout est normal.)**

**Il est plutôt mignon, même s'il n'est pas très long ! J'aime bien décrire un Itachi pervers narcissique sur les bords, je trouve que ça lui va très bien ! (Désolée pour lui !)**

**Je voulais l'inversement de situation depuis le début mais je ne parvenais pas à trouver l'inspiration pour le milieu de l'histoire ; c'est maintenant chose faite ! Un petit avis pour ce texte fini en une nuit (pour une fois que je suis efficace, je suis un peu fière de moi quand même !) ?**

**Bisous !**


End file.
